Obvious To See
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: First Person POV. Deanna sees just how obvious it is that Jean-Luc and Beverly should be together, and she realizes something about herself.


**Obvious To See**

By: Crusher1701

Summary: First Person POV. Deanna sees just how obvious it is that Jean-Luc and Beverly should be together, and she realizes something about herself.

As ship's counsellor of the USS Enterprise, I get to know the members of the crew better than many others on board do. As an empath, I get to know the emotions of the crew, even if they sometimes wish to block me from their minds. However, it is my job, and even the Captain and Chief Medical Officer aren't safe from my empathic scrutiny.

Even without my empathic abilities, I would be able to see that there was more to their relationship than simply friendship. I knew that they had a past from before the Enterprise, but even a long friendship isn't the same as the emotions I sense from them.

They're in love with each other, it's obvious to see. Well, to myself at least. Sometimes I feel like locking them in a room together, and waiting until they admit to each other that they're in love, and do something about it.

Part of the problem also happens to be the younger crew members. Several of them have had or currently have crushes on either the Captain or Chief Medical Officer. In many cases, these crushes weren't dangerous to the potential future relationship between Beverly and Captain Picard; except perhaps for the crush Dr Hill had on Beverly.

Over the past few months, I've noticed that Dr Hill has been showing more of an interest in his superior officer. His heart rate and temperature increased when he was around her, and he was doing everything he could to impress the red-haired doctor. Beverly simply saw his actions as friendly, and believed his hard work just spawned from nothing more than a strong work ethic.  
So, I concluded that she wasn't only blind to the feelings of the Captain, but also the interests of others who harboured romantic feelings for her.

It pained me to see that the Captain and my friend were oblivious to the most obvious fact in the entire quadrant. At this point, I'm beginning to question whether or not it would be wrong to set the two of them up on a blind date with one another simply to see how it turns out.

One evening, I walked into Ten Forward and saw Beverly and Jean-Luc sitting at one of the more secluded tables by the viewport. Seated across from one another, they appeared to be deep in conversation. Standing by the bar, I hear Guinan's voice behind me. "Commander Riker and I set them up. I told the Captain a friend of mine was potentially looking for someone, the Commander said the same to Dr Crusher."

"Well, it seems to be working," I replied with a small smile.

"Well, I'm sure you know about their unrequited love for one another?" Guinan asked.

"How could I now? I sensed it ages ago. I was about to lock the two of them in a room and not let them out until I was satisfied that they had made progress," I said with a quiet laugh, getting a smile from Guinan.

"Chocolate sundae to celebrate?"

I hummed softly and nodded as Guinan went to the replicator to bring me what I would eat all the time, if I could.

From across the room, I kept my eyes on Beverly and the Captain, watching them subtly to see what happened the rest of the evening.

After I'd been sitting at the bar for an hour, Beverly and the Captain stood from their table and quietly walked to the door. Following them quietly, I left Ten Forward after thanking Guinan. By the time I left, they were out of sight.

"Computer," I said, "Locate Dr Crusher and Captain Picard."

"Dr Crusher and Captain Picard are on deck 8," replied the computer that I was still suspicious of. How could I not be? It sounded like my mother. Even when she isn't here, she's here.

Smiling, I turned to the turbolift, calling for deck 8. Upon my arrival, I moved quietly towards Beverly's quarters, making sure no one heard or saw me. I inquired with the computer once again as to the location of Beverly and the Captain.

"Captain Picard and Dr Crusher are in Dr Crusher's quarters," the computer replied, drawing a smile from me. She hadn't turned him away at the door. I planned to stay where I was until Captain Picard left, then I would reveal my spying on them. I sat down with my back against the bulkhead, I didn't think I would be there that long.

When I asked the computer for the time a while later, and discovered it was 0100 hours, I sighed and tapped my comm badge. "Counsellor Troi to Commander Riker."

A moment later, I received a half-mumbled, "Riker here."

"Will, I'm outside Beverly's quarters. Bring some coffee and two chairs. I'll explain when you get here."

Will groaned lightly, but agreed to do as I had asked. After all, he never had been able to say no to me.

Five minutes later, Will arrived with the coffee and chairs. I was grateful to get off of the floor and onto an actual chair. As we drank the coffee, I filled him. Since he had helped set them up, it was easier.

Will smiled when I revealed that I was spying on them. "And what if he doesn't leave until the morning?" he asked.

"Then it means they slept together, and hopefully things will stay that way," I replied, "they'd be so happy together, and it would make their lives happier. They'd be better off together than alone."

"So would we," Will responded, reaching out and touching my hand gently. "We'll be better off if our Captain and CMO are happy."

My smile vanished briefly, I thought he had meant that he and I would be happier together. That chance had gone, and was never coming back. "We certainly would be," I finally said, my smile returning. Things would be better for everyone on board, especially for Beverly and the Captain. Much better than if they were in relationships with other people.

I took a nap at this point, and Will kept watch. He woke me again at 0430, with the agreement that I would wake him at 0730. Our shifts on the bridge were this afternoon, so at least we would have some time to get proper sleep.

Finally, at 0759, the door to Beverly's quarters opened, revealing the Captain. Will and I sat frozen in our places as we watched Beverly stand in the doorway and wrap her arms around the Captain's neck. When they kissed, Will and I had to hold ourselves back from cheering.

When they pulled back, we heard Beverly speak. "See you later Jean-Luc." At the Captain's nod, they shared another small kiss before he left. The happiness I sensed from both of them in that moment was stronger than anything I had ever sensed from either of them. Usually, Beverly and Captain Picard try to block their emotions from me, but not this time.

A few moments later, Will and I packed up the chairs and coffee cups. As we stood in the turbolift, I couldn't help but think that perhaps Will and I should try again. We would be happier together. I have always known that he loved me, just as I've always loved him. He's my imzadi after all.

Were we being as blind to the obvious as Beverly and Captain Picard?

As we put the chairs back and got breakfast from his replicator, I decided to breach the subject with him. "Will, Guinan told me that it was you and her who set up Beverly and the Captain," I started, getting a nod from him. "Well, I've thought for a while that they were blind to the obvious. I don't want to be blind either Will."

"What are you suggesting Dee?" he asked, and I sensed a burst of hope from him. Perhaps he wanted to get back together as well.

"I'm suggesting that perhaps you and I should try our relationship again," I said.

Will's face burst into a smile. "I agree with that." He moved his chair closer to mine and he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

After we finished out breakfast, we went into his bedroom to get some much needed sleep. But, in all honesty, it took us a little bit of time before we got to the sleeping part.


End file.
